Pieces of Jade
by Cambian
Summary: Esme finds an orphaned child and the Cullen's raise it as their own, only to find out that the child is a wizard. Contains Slash and Mpreg. OC/Edward. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Summary: Esme finds an orphaned child in the woods and takes the boy in as her own, not knowing that the boy was a wizard. Now, the Cullen's have been led into a world of magic and the youngest of the family is being pulled into a war that claimed his birth parents. Will contain slash and mpreg.

* * *

Esme had never run so fast in her life. The others hadn't heard it, but her ears had picked up on the sound of the child crying; perhaps it was her maternal side that could pick up on the soft crying. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw the woman cradling the child to her. The woman was lying on the ground, bruised and obviously dying. She looked up at Esme with sad eyes.

"Please…take care of my baby boy, my little Jaden. My precious gem."

The woman's eyes closed slowly as she let out her last breath. The child's crying increased until Esme picked him up and held him in her arms. The infant looked up at her with brilliant amethyst eyes before giving a soft smile and falling asleep against her chest.

The rest of the family burst through the foliage. Esme looked up slowly from the child to her husband.

"Carlisle…a child."

* * *

*Five Years Later*

"Jade! Breakfast time!"

A small boy came downstairs rubbing the sleep from his vibrant purple eyes. Esme had loved those eyes from the first moment that she saw them. She would never forget that moment when a newborn Jaden had looked up at her. She just wished that the circumstances of their meeting had been better, and not because of the death of the boy's true mother.

Esme watched as Jaden crawled onto Carlisle's lap like he did every morning and began to eat his food.

The family truly had been blessed. Jaden was so well behaved, and for some odd reason none of them felt any draw towards his blood. Just the other day the boy had skinned his knee in front of Jasper. Instead of attacking, Jasper had carried the young boy inside so that Carlisle could treat the wound.

It truly was the oddest thing, perhaps even odder than the color of his eyes.

Esme ran her hands through Jaden's obsidian hair, and smiled when her son looked up at her. Jaden frowned.

"Can I go play with Eddy now?"

Esme looked at the boy's plate and laughed when she noticed it was empty.

"Of course honey, go learn something."

The little boy jumped down from his father's lap and ran to his brother Edward, wanting nothing more than to learn a new piece on the piano.

* * *

*Year 11*

Beautiful soft music floated into the kitchen where Esme was cooking Jaden dinner. Jaden had been learning the piano since he was three, and at 11 he was almost as good as Edward. Her hips swayed softly as she listened to her youngest son play. The music stopped suddenly and a startled yelp came from the other room. Esme ran to her son's side, eyes wide when she saw an owl atop the piano. The owl dropped a letter before flying out of the opened window and into the night…

* * *

*Year 17*

Obsidian hair lay splayed over ivory skin. Over the years, it had grown long enough to reach just below his shoulders. The skin on the other hand, was due to the rainy summers of Washington and the rainy weather of the UK, along with his distaste for sunlight. Amethyst eyes had become even more gemlike, seeming more like two exquisitely cut stones than they ever had before.

At the moment…their owner lay in bed; the covers bundled down around his waist.

Jaden had only just gotten home from Hogwarts not even two days ago. The time change affecting him much stronger this year than it had in any previous.

Jaden forced himself into a sitting position before standing and walking from the room dressed only in a pair of thin night pants with little racing snitches all over them.

"Morning sleepy head."

Jaden laughed softly as his sister Alice wrapped him in a hug.

"What did you learn at school? Anything cool? Can you take me for a ride on the Firebolt? Did you buy any blood pops? You know how Jasper loves them!"

Jaden laughed softly. "I learned a lot at school, plenty of things that you would find cool. I'll take you for a ride after I eat, and I got five cases of blood pops, they're in my trunk."

Jaden watched as his sister raced up the stairs to get both his broom and the blood pops. Jaden really did miss his family while he was away. He sat down at the kitchen table beside his father and started eating his food. When he had finished he looked up slowly, the fluttering of wings catching his attention. He caught the paper that the owl dropped and placed two knuts in the little pouch on its leg.

He scanned through the paper quickly before setting it on the table for his father to read and leaving to bring Alice flying.

------ -------- --------

Three weeks passed. The family was happy to have their youngest member back, and the youngest member was just as happy.

Jaden stretched from where he sat at the kitchen table, working on his summer homework.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone? One of us can stay with you."

Jaden laughed softly and looked up at his mother before standing and kissing her cheek.

"I'll be fine mother. I'm gonna be seventeen come midnight. A legal adult."

Esme hugged her son as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"We'll be back by noon."

"Okay mom. Have fun; catch a big old stag for me!"

-------- -------

Jaden lay in bed, looking at the clock. Just five minutes before he was seventeen. He wondered what form his inheritance would take. He couldn't guess because he had no idea who his birth parents were or what their inheritances had been. Maybe he has veela blood. That would explain the eyes and the pale skin. But then again, maybe he was just a plain old wizard.

Thirty seconds.

They only knew that today was his birthday because they had examined his mother's body. She had died from a mixture of complications from his birth and having been beaten beforehand. He was only a few hours old when he had been found.

Ten seconds.

Why was he tingling so much?

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

An ear splitting scream ripped from Jaden's throat.

--- ---- --

Six AM had Jaden slowly opening his eyes. He sat up slowly and made his way into the bathroom before looking into the floor to ceiling mirror. What he saw shocked him to silence. Sticking out of the top of his head where black cat like ears. His canine teeth had elongated, becoming fang like. His pupils were now slits. Perhaps the most shocking was that he now had a six foot tail sticking out of his pants.

Jaden took a deep breath before screaming. He covered his mouth and ran into his bedroom, ripping through his trunk until he found his most recent DADA book. He flipped through the pages until he saw a picture of a creature that looked much like he did now.

_**Neko**__ – Neko, also known as Cat Demons originated in Asia, but have since spread throughout the world, often losing their Asian features. One distinguishing mark is their gemlike eyes that can be found in emerald, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, and topaz. Upon reaching their seventeenth year, they inherit their cat like ears, tail, and senses. The hold within then greater strength than humans, easily able to lift five hundred pounds. When angered, their fangs elongate and they grow out their claws, both of which are strong and sharp enough to break through vampire skin._

_Neko are often hard to find as they can retract their catlike ears and tail, though their pupils will remain catlike and their fangs will remain small._

_Contrary to popular belief, Neko do not find their mate by scent, but by sight. Neko are able to identify their mate by a white glow that they see around their intended. Neko can also identify one another by sight by seeing a blue glow._

_Unlike many species, male neko are able to conceive children, this is due largely in part to the low birthrate of female neko and abundance of males. Neko blood is dominant, and regardless of what type of being they mate with, any offspring will inherit the Neko abilities along with any other abilities that their other parent may possess…_

Jaden spent the rest of the morning reading, and had even succeeded in pulling his ears and tail back into his body. He trotted downstairs when his family returned home. He forced himself to let his ears and tail be visible before they arrived in the kitchen where he stood. The last thing he wanted to do was hide from them.

Emmett was the first to enter; he burst out into laughter as he saw his brother's new appendages. His parents and Rosalie came next, soon followed by Alice and Jasper.

Then _he_ entered. Jaden's could feel his fangs grow longer when he saw the white glow around his brother…no…his mate. His Edward. He wanted nothing more than to bite down on Edward's neck and mark him, wanted nothing more for Edward to mark him in return.

Jaden forced himself to sit down, it was better than attacking Edward in front of the family. He took a deep breath before slamming his head onto the kitchen table and groaning.

"Why me?"

* * *

AN- Okay, there is chapter one. Link to the playlist is on my profile, feel free to listen to it. Sorry this chapter was so fast and short. I needed to get the basics out of the way. Things will slow down soon.

Yes, this will be MPREG. That means that eventually Jaden will become pregnant with Edward's child.

I'm starting a voting session now. Do you want them to have:

A Boy

A Girl

Twin Boys

Twin Girls

One of each


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Three reviews in less than twelve hours. I must say that I am shocked, considering that my other story has had more hits (though not by much at all), and I've already got more alerts for this story than the other one. I guess you all like crossovers and mpreg!

Anyhoo, the baby voting sits at 3 for boy and girl twins. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Le Chapter 2

"Ha ha! Looks like dad's gonna have to take up veterinary medicine!"

A low growl pulled itself from Jaden's throat.

"Yea, keep it up Em; don't forget my claws can slice into you."

"Oh! How wonderful. You'll know your mate at first sight!" Leave it to his mother to see that right away. Jaden blushed and looked away.

"Yea, just wonderful. But what if it's someone that…won't see me the same way?"

Edward moved to kneel in front of him; it was at moments like this that he was glad his brother couldn't read his mind.

"Whoever would deny you…would be the most foolish person to have ever lived. You are amazing Jade. When you play the piano, it's like…a god sat down at the keys. You're always thinking about others before yourself, and if the mates a girl…well…just look at Alice and Esme, girls can't resist cat boys."

Jaden poked Edward between the eyes.

"It's not a girl. You out of all people should know that, you were the first person I ever told I was gay Eddy. If it was a girl, I would go drown myself in a river."

Jaden scrunched up his nose at the thought of it.

"Eww."

Emmett burst out into laughter. It was then that Jaden realized that someone was missing.

"Where is Jasper?"

The aforementioned vampire walked into the room with three sticks sticking out of his mouth and a pleased look on his face.

"Three blood pops at once just after a hunt. That has got to be a new record or something."

Jasper pulled the three pops out of his mouth and smirked.

"Well at the rate I'm going through them, it's a good thing we'll be joining you this year at Hogwarts."

Yes, joining him at Hogwarts. His father had been asked to help with the hospital wing. His siblings would be helping to guard the grounds, and his mother would be helping mother all the little first years. That wasn't what Esme had been asked to go there for, but they all knew she would be unable to ignore her maternal side, especially now that he was all grown up.

Jaden stood slowly and stretched before wrapping his tail around his waist. It was much more comfortable having it out, for some reason his balance was now off with it pulled inside. He did however keep his ears back inside, no reason for him to have two sets of ears out after all.

"So, I know this is a personal question, but…would you be the one carrying my grandchildren."

A deep red blush covered Jaden's cheeks.

"MOTHER!"

--- --- --- ---

"Edward!"

Who the hell was she? Jaden was curled up on his favorite chair with a book on neko when 'she' walked in. He felt his fangs elongate when Edward's lips met hers. He held back the growl as his brother led her inside.

"Jade, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Jaden, the brother that was away at boarding school."

Bella held out her hand but Jaden didn't reach out for it. He looked at it simply as if it was something distasteful.

"Jade? You okay?"

Bella pulled back her hand and Jaden looked at his brother.

"I don't like her."

Jaden stood without waiting for a word from his brother, his girlfriend, or any of the rest of the family that had gathered to greet Bella; instead he headed outside and started running, needing to clear his mind. About a mile away he jumped into a tree, his tail unwrapping from his waist to give him balanced as he jumped from one tree to another.

When he was far enough away he let out a cry of anguish.

--- --- --- ---

"What the hell Jade!? Apologize to Bella now!"

"Oh is she still here? Thought I smelled something nasty when I walked in."

Jaden had been out in the forest all day and had only returned after the sun had sunken behind the horizon.

"Jaden Carlisle Cullen!"

"Oh, the full name mom, I'm really scared. We all have our opinions; I don't see why mine should matter. You always told me to trust my instincts; I'm just doing what I was told."

Jaden took the stairs three at a time as he made his way upstairs. He plopped himself down in his desk chair and started working on his potions paper.

Fifteen minutes later there was a soft knock on the door before Jasper entered.

"You should silence the room."

Jaden pulled out his wand and spelled the room so that those outside couldn't hear their conversation.

"Don't tell him. I don't want him to be with me if he's only gonna do it out of some sense of duty."

Strong arms wrapped around him and suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore. Another cry of anguish ripped itself from his throat as he cried hard into his brother's shirt.

--- --- --- ---

Jaden slowly padded down the stairs, tail swaying softly behind him. A shrill cry reached his sensitive ears and he winced. He turned slowly to see that Bella was over again. She had been sitting in Edward's lap, but was now pointing at him.

"Surly you should be used to the fact the supernatural exists." He grunted softly. "Damn muggles, I can see why the Slytherins are so vastly annoyed. Too close minded."

Jaden wacked Jasper in the back of the head with his tail on his way to the kitchen. "Slow down on the lollies, you'll get fat soldier boy!"

Jaden walked into the kitchen to get himself some milk, when he came back, he was furious.

"Please don't go Edward, and if you absolutely have to, then take me."

"I can't take you Bella, you're not a vampire and you're not a wizard. You won't even be able to see the school."

"Then turn me."

"No Bella! You need to stay here and attend school."

"No! I refuse to be away from you."

"SHUT UP!"

This time it wasn't just about her being with his mate. He was upon her in a second, pinning her to a wall.

"Do you know how many times I've wished to be normal? How everyone in this family has wished to be normal. My mother DIED because of the world that we are part of. There is so much pain, so much suffering. Right now…I'm being forced into a war that I don't believe in. A foolish war about blood purity brought on by an insane hypocritical murderer. And you want to be part of this family? This family out of all of them? Why this one? Because of Edward? I know that isn't the reason. I could smell it on you the second you walked in. You're not in love with him Bella. You are in love with the idea of him. Immortality? What teenage girl wouldn't be infatuated with the idea of spending forever with a man that would wait on her hand and foot, who would give his life for her. Never again, and being with someone that never ages."

He backed away slowly, still fuming.

"You should see what happens when students at my school reach their sixth and seventh years. That's when they start coming into their inheritance. All of the normal ones start flocking to the ones who have the blood of other beings inside of them, not just because of some draw that the blood has, but because the love the idea of it. Of having the perfect mate."

He growled, snapping his sharp teeth at her.

"So run away little Alice, you never should have followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole. It's time to leave wonderland and grow the fuck up before the red queen chops off your head."

"Feel better Jade?"

"Yes Jasper, much better, thank you for not interrupting me."

"It's gonna cost you another pack of blood pops."

Jaden rolled his eyes and left the shocked Bella and Edward alone with the very amused Jasper in favor of drinking his milk up in his bedroom so that he could finish up Snape's potions essay.

--- --- ---

A loud crack filled the forest. Jaden stumbled back and rubbed his offended cheek. A thunderstorm was approaching, which meant baseball. Unfortunately, Edward had brought Bella, the bitch was still sore about his words the previous day.

"How dare you show your face knowing that I would be here?"

"Oh really? Knowing you would be here. Last I heard; baseball was the family sport. Not the place for little girls stuck in their own little fantasies."

"Well you better get used to it pussy cat, I'm part of the family now." Bella held up her finger, showing off an engagement ring.

"Edward, you fucking idiot!" Jaden hadn't uttered a word; instead it was Jasper who had spoken. He ran over to Jaden who was still unable to look away from the ring on Bella's finger.

"Jade?"

Jasper reached out slowly, but the second his fingers touched Jaden's arm, the young neko fell to his knees, the shock making him too weak to stand.

"Carlisle. I think he's going into shock."

Carlisle ran over to his son, listing to his shallow heart beat.

"He's faking it. He never wanted me in the family and he's just throwing a tantrum."

Jasper growled and stood before Bella.

"You know nothing. Everything he said was true. And you!" Jasper turned from Bella to Edward. "How fucking blind are you! You're his mate! Fuck, I may have never thought it out loud Edward but I always made sure that you knew just how much Jade felt for you. Then you go and do something like this!"

"He would have said something if I was his mate."

"Oh really? Would you have said something if you where in his place Edward? If he had been the one you were closest too since he was just a baby, the one who taught him how to read, to play piano, and to throw a ball. The one who he could tell everything. His most beloved brother. Would you have told him if you were in his place? He didn't want to push you into anything, didn't want you to be with him out of some sense of duty."

Edward looked at Jaden in shock. He hadn't known. He had been too caught up in Bella to realize what was right in front of him.

* * *

Tail wrapped around his waist, Jaden curled up in the corner of an empty train compartment. He was already dressed in his robes, so his tail was hidden away. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Jasper for the remainder of the summer, and even then Jasper had done the talking, Jaden had simply let the tears flow onto his brother's shoulder.

The door opened slowly.

"Mind if I stay here?"

Jaden looked up to see none other than Harry Potter enter the compartment. Jaden noticed the soft blue glow around him and sighed softly.

"You too huh?"

Harry could only nod before sitting down across from the Ravenclaw.

"You find your mate yet?"

Jaden winced and closed his eyes.

"Yea, but it's not gonna work out. Turns out my brother Edward was my mate. But…" Jaden shook his head. "What about you."

Harry groaned. "Malfoy."

This caused Jaden to perk up. Not many knew it, but he and Draco had been friends since fourth year.

"Oh really. Well, he's had a crush on you since fifth."

"How do you know?"

"I'm sort of his…closet friend. He's not really an asshole or arrogant. It's a mask he puts on for his father's benefit."

Harry took this into consideration and leaned back.

"Our kids would be severely messed up though."

There was no way Jaden was gonna deny that. Draco had elven blood in him. Mix that with a neko and well…you got one sexy kitty that would have to have its parents beat off all non mates with a stick.

"So, why do you think things won't go good with Edward? I heard your family is gonna be protecting the school this year."

Jaden curled up tighter.

"There is this girl…he proposed to her. He broke up with her after that when he learned I was his mate. But…I refuse to give in just because he feels he owes me something. Can we…can we not talk about this?"

Harry simply nodded and wrapped his tail around Jaden's wrist, offering comfort.

* * *

There is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WOW! After only two days, I've had six reviews, four favorites, and thirteen alerts. This is all after JUST TWO DAYS! I hope this trend keeps up, because if it does, then I'll continue to update regularly.

Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed. So far the baby count is at 4 for a boy and girl. No votes for anything else. I would also like to let everyone know that I have added a baby poll to my profile; it will offer a more accurate vote for the baby game.

Well then, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. This year we have had many students come into powerful inheritances with non human blood. I ask that you all refrain from trying to start a relationship with them. Each and every one of them is able to sense their mate. If you are in fact their mate, then they will come to you. Please do not corner them because they will attack."

Dumbledore rested further upon the podium that he was speaking from.

"Furthermore, we have some new staff. Doctor Carlisle Cullen will be helping out in the hospital wing. His six eldest children will be guarding the school. His wife will be here for any of the younger years that get too homesick. She is a wonderful woman, so don't hesitate to approach her. Also, this year we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, or rather an old teacher returning. Remus Lupin will once again be teaching. I expect you to all show him respect. With that, let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore waved his hand and food appeared on the tables for the hungry students and teachers.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Jade!"

Draco had changed a lot over the summer. His hair had grown longer, not reaching the center of his back while pulled back in a braid. He was more muscular and his eyes now looked like swirling pools of silver. The ears gave away his heritage.

"Yes Draco?"

"Can I see them?"

Draco rested his back against a wall as Jaden stood before him.

"Them?"

"Harry said you're a neko. He won't show me his ears or tail. So…I figured…we're best friends…perhaps you could show me what to expect when Harry finally gives in."

Jaden rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into an empty class room. He rubbed his head as he let his cat ears come out and opened his robe to let his tail sway at his side.

"You happy now?"

"Yes and no. Can you help convince Harry that I won't hurt him?"

Jaden growled and rubbed his head as his ears went back in.

"This isn't just another crush you want to bang Draco. This is your soul mate, your other half. Not only is it illegal for me to help you, but it's impossible for a neko to interfere in another neko accepting their mate."

Draco growled and punched a desk. "It hurts not holding him, not being near him."

Jaden looked up with sad eyes.

"I know. I could have died this summer seeing that thing hanging on to my mate." Tears started to stain the dusty floor as they fell from Jaden's eyes.

"Oh…Jade…" Draco wrapped his arms around Jaden, kissing his forehead.

"I…want to do something about it. I talked to Dumbledore. I want to sing on Halloween. I need you to make sure that Edward is there."

"But no one is supposed to help a neko with their mate."

Jaden smiled softly. "This isn't about my mate. It's about my brother seeing what I've learned from him about music."

"You really should have been in Slytherin, you always find loopholes."

Jaden smiled softly.

"Please make sure he is there."

Draco took a deep breath and sighed. "Consider it done Jade."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Harry!" Jade grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into an abandoned classroom. Hermione and Ron followed, but that didn't bother him.

"It's good to see you again Jade. Any progress with Edward?"

Jade sighed and shook his head. "I've been avoiding him. What about Draco?"

"Same."

Jaden's tale came out and wacked Harry hard in the back of the head.

"You're mate is completely infatuated with you Harry. If Edward had been the same…I'd probably be pregnant or something by now." He blushed and looked away.

"Anyway. I asked Draco to help make sure that Edward is at the Halloween Ball for sixth and seventh years. I want you and your friends to make sure he succeeds. Edward hates parties, so you have to make sure he is there."

"Why the bloody hell should we help you." Jaden hissed at Ron and his big mouth.

"I believe I was asking for Harry's help."

"Your Malfoy's best friend, how do we know you won't pass Harry on to You-Know-Who?"

Amethyst eyes began to glow.

"My mother died under his order." He had only found this out the year previous, along with whom his birth father was…but he hadn't yet told his mom and dad about that.

"Way to put your foot up your ass Ron." Harry grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled him further into a corner. "I apologize. He's the president of the 'I hate Malfoy' fan club."

"Really? Did you also know he's the president of 'I'm jealous of Harry Potter and I'm only his friend so I can be famous' fan club." Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Sorry. I don't trust many people. Ron's always struck a wrong cord with me."

Harry gave a simple nod. "Yea…he's been a washy friend lately." Harry shook his head. "We'll help Draco."

Jaden smiled brightly. "Thanks"

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"Mom isn't gonna approve."

Alice was helping Jaden get dressed in tight leather pants that laced up the side, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. There was a small hole right where his tail came out, allowing him to wrap the appendage around his waist. His shirt was black fishnet.

"Mom isn't gonna be there. Besides, she told me to use any means to make my mate truly fall in love with me."

Jasper couldn't say anything after that.

At the moment Alice was adding some eyeliner and mascara, making his purple eyes pop further than they ever had before.

Jaden allowed his ears and fangs to show, along with his full feline pupils. His costume was done.

"What do you see Alice? Is tonight gonna go well?"

Alice smiled softly. "You're gonna do great."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Edward was patrolling the lake when something fuzzy touched him. He turned slowly to see the boy he knew to be Harry Potter along with Draco Malfoy, two of his brother's friends.

"Can I help you?"

"You have to come to the party tonight." Draco was always straight to the point.

"I don't go to parties. I find them pointless."

Harry wacked Draco in the back of the head with his tail before stepping forward.

"Jaden is going to be performing."

That caught Edward's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of having a band come in and play a few songs before the DJ, Dumbledore asked Jaden to sing."

Sing? Edward had only ever heard Jaden play piano. Just how much of his life had Jaden been hiding from him?

"Okay, I'll go."

Draco and Harry smirked to one another.

"You got his costume, correct Draco?"

"But of course Harry."

Suddenly, Edward wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

* * *

Three hours later, Edward was walking into the Great Hall along with Harry and Draco. The boys quickly split away from him to join their respective groups of friends. He let out a soft growl and looked down at what they had dressed him in. He was wearing dragon hide boots, tight black jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. The annoying part was that they had forced him to wear fangs and a heavy silver cross around his neck. He didn't miss the fact that the cross had a piece of amethyst at each point.

The entire room grew quiet as the lights dimmed. The only light was now a spotlight that lay upon a figure dressed in black. It was his brother dressed in clothes that their mother would most certainly not approve of, but he couldn't help but find the sight…slightly…intriguing.

The opening cords of the song had him focused even more intently on his brother.

_I feel it every day  
It's all the same  
It brings me down  
But I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything  
To get away_

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this_

Over and over  
Over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over  
I try not to

Edward had never heard a voice so appealing when it came to singing. His face softened and he moved closer to the stage.

It feels like every day  
Stays the same  
It's dragging me down  
And I can't pull away

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this

Over and over  
Over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over  
Over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over  
You don't even try

Was this song about him? He now stood at the foot of the stage.

So many thoughts that  
I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you  
Every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

It was absolutely about him. A soft smile came to his lips. Their eyes met and he would have cried if vampires could in fact cry.

Over and over  
Over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over  
Over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over  
You don't even try to

Edward didn't move as the song ended. He didn't move as others continued dancing, he didn't move as his brother sang other songs. He could barely even register what was being sung. He would have to corner Jaden later, they really needed to talk.

* * *

Song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Other songs he would have song are:

Scared by Three Days Grace

Now of Never by Three Days Grace

and One-X by Three Days Grace.

You can view these songs on my playlist.


End file.
